


Hidden Away

by BriFlora



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Prison(Dream SMP), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and uh, but in this he’s never told anyone except Phil, dream is a demigod of destruction, dream’s villainy?, techno adopted ranboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriFlora/pseuds/BriFlora
Summary: Techno wanted to visit Dream. He didn’t anticipate this.================================Aka: Techno is stuck in the prison instead of Tommy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Hope Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still sad about what happened so i’m just pretending it didn’t happen(don’t spoil it in the comments, i know what happened but others may not)
> 
> also sorry but dream’s the villain in this(but also not, it’s complicated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about this world:
> 
> -There is a chat notification if it’s a canon death.   
> -Players talk through intercoms, and the admin can change what call you’re tuned into.  
> -Obsidian makes all voices louder, whether it is crying or normal does not matter.

Techno hated how the prison looked. It was massive, with watchtowers towering over every corner. He tensed up before entering the nether portal. He’d scheduled the visit, it’d be fine. Sam was there if anything went wrong, and he did have three canon lives, so in the worst possible outcome, he’d have two canon lives after this. He felt the pull of the portal as he entered back into the overworld. Sam sat at the table, his hands stuck together in the typical “I’ve been expecting you” pose. Techno, for once in his life, felt true fear staring into Sam’s eyes.

“Alright, Techno, routine procedures. Relationship to the prisoner you wish to visit?”

“Former partners in destroying L’Manberg.” Sam wrote it down, causing Techno to slightly panic. Was that the right answer? Would he be allowed in?

“Visit history?” Techno internally thanked Sam for not questioning his former allyship with Dream. He’d probably break under all the pressure.

“First visit to the prison, I have walked by here before.” Sam shook his head.

“You don’t need to list if you’ve walked by, it’s okay though.” Techno nodded, feeling slight tears prick at his eyes. Curse his rejection sensitive dysphoria. “Residence?”

“In the Arctic, next to Ranboo and Phil. Follow the cobble path through the nether, and go north.” Sam wrote it down, before closing the book.

“Alright, follow me. Now, before we enter, please remember to follow any directions I ask.” Techno nodded, following slightly behind Sam. He put all his items into the locker and stored the key in his ender chest, taking out some emerald blocks to make sure that he could put the key in. “Set your spawn, I need to do this so I can make sure you didn’t store any items.” Techno quickly did, feeling Sam’s sword stab into his gut, and a couple of seconds later, he was back, no injuries at all. He followed Sam through, not complaining about any procedures. If had his stuff, he certainly would, but it was all too easy for Sam to kill him here. 

Techno carefully balanced on the bridge, keeping his eyes focused on the prisoner in the cell, and not the lava flowing right under him. The voices screeched at him, but he tried his best to ignore them. Dream sat on top of the lecturn, his legs swinging back and forth. His mask was off, revealing a freckled face with emerald green eyes. Techno sighed.

“Hullo.” Techno greeted, not getting an answer, but a stare from Dream. It was like Dream was assessing his threat level with how deeply he was staring into his soul. It creeped Techno out, feeling Dream’s gaze move up and down.

“Hello, Techno. Grand to see you again.” Dream said, poison laced into his voice. Techno had heard enough sentences like that to know how it sounded. “Only took you two months to visit.” 

“I was busy, ya know. I’m not just an anarchist with no ti-“ Explosions rumbled from above, shaking the ground he was standing on. “Heh?!” 

“Hold on, something’s happened. I have to check it out.” Sam yelled through the lava, his voice faded from earshot. Techno heard Dream laughing.

“Remember those papers? Techno, you gotta stay here for a week! I would know, I wrote the books!” Dream was wheezing at this point. Techno felt his hands curling into a fist, his stomach twisting itself into a pretzel. He was stuck. Stuck in a obsidian cell, with only the voices, who he couldn’t talk to, and Dream. 

“I’ll just.. jump into the lava!” Techno said, hearing the voices yell back TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES. He just wanted to cry, but any weakness in front of Dream would be a terrible thing to show.


	2. I Feel Like I’m Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name from “You Can’t Hide” by Ck9c
> 
> Techno ponders what the hell he did to deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we talk about how well funtime freddy in You Can’t Hide fits Techno? no? oh well
> 
> also techno be suffering, he’s stuck in a cell with basically no entertainment and no fidgets.
> 
> oh and another worldbuilding thing: communicators, instead of showing if someone’s online or not, show if someone’s asleep

“Morning Techno.” Dream greeted Techno, who just stared at him.

“It’s too early for your happy attitude.” Techno replied, just waiting for the voices to turn on.

_  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E_

And they were spamming E. Techno did take note of how quick the yells were. 

“Uh, Dream, can you, like, go straight into the water? I need some alone time.” Techno saw Dream roll his eyes and sit down in the water. Techno got right up to the lava, making sure his intercom wasn’t on, so Dream wouldn’t hear. “Why are you so quick with the E’s today?” Just then, a much louder yell, which if he remembered his naming setup, were donations, blasted through his head.

_Today is one E because it’s your first day trapped in the prison. We’ll keep track of the days using the E’s._

“Ah, for once you’re being useful.” Techno wandered back into the main part of the prison. “It’s so monotone in here.”

“We kinda intended it that way.” Techno felt the wave of mining fatigue wash back over him. “I’m running out of books, and I can’t get more.” Dream threw him one book. “Have one. Only book you’ll get.” Techno nodded, and opened up the book.

He decided to write some short stories, because he was bored. Well, more like essays. One was about Theseus and Pirithous and the lessons you could learn, another was his life, and the third was just a simple essay about gods. 

“I like the third one.” Techno jumped, almost dropping the book in the lava. 

“Dream! What the heck?!”

_  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

Of course ‘chat’ wanted blood, they always did. He just went back to writing, now hyper aware of Dream behind him. What.. what would happen, hypothetically of course, if he just.. pushed Dream into the lava? It was a simple solution. 

“What would happen if I just gave you a little nudge?” Techno calmly asked, hearing ‘chat’ blast through his ears.

“Well, Sam is sleeping right now” Techno remembered that the communicators showed if someone was awake or not. “So, he’d probably assume I’d escaped, and you know what you signed in that book.” Of course Dream would use that stupid book’s wording. “Of course, I could always push you in.” Techno quickly shut the book, feeling a wave of fear pass over him. 

“But then I’d be out, with 2 lives remaining.”

“I bet the Butcher Gang could fix that.”

“What..? No, they disbanded with the destruction of L’Manberg...” 

“Are you sure? I mean, no one cares if you’re out or not. They’ll probably put you back in if you ever get out. They all think you’re evil. Which, I mean, you are. Worse than me.” Dream prodded at his buttons.

“No, I’m not worse than you... I’m not... I didn’t manipulate a child and give them trauma!”

“Are you sure you didn’t? This is Tommy we’re talking about, he wouldn’t tell someone he had trauma even if it killed him.” Techno backed up. “And, I mean, you were manipulating him. What do you think he thought you meant when you said ‘minor terrorism’?” And for once, Techno was out of rebuttals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream’s really showing his evilness and his manipulation-
> 
> also chat being useful? not likely.
> 
> can i rant about how good the syndicate stuff is? niki’s getting important lore and finally not being overlooked, phil’s getting to roleplay as something other than ‘dadza’, and hints that techno will die, aka more technoangst for me to write? beautiful-
> 
> disregarding my love of technoangst even though i love techno- techno might be getting a redemption arc(imo, he’s the most likely major antagonist to get a redemption arc, although he’s competing against a creepy cult leader and a manipulative *sshole who killed a kid and revived him in order to make a point, so not much competition in who’s more likable)
> 
> i never write like a story outline, someone should really yell at me to do that
> 
> Preview for next chapter: Dream’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> And this is chapter 1!
> 
> Uh, BBH and Ant won’t be guards in this for a while-
> 
> Next chapter sneak peek: The Voices


End file.
